A Legend
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: They say that you hear of myths and legends from various people around the world...


Syaoran Li turned in a flash to his girlfriend who was talking to both him, Tomoyo and Eriol. "What? What did you just say?" He was completely shocked by her news.

All four of them were now in their early 30's. Syaoran had been training harder and harder to be able to protect Sakura Kinomoto, his girlfriend, from ever being killed or seriously hurt by anyone.

Eriol cleared his throat. "Sakura, Why have you chosen this course of action? I will admit that you have surpassed me in terms of magical ability. I know you seperated Yue and Yukito and have only just halfed my magic so that I can be assured that you are the most powerful sourceress in the world. It seems rather odd. Especially for you."

Sakura lowered her head. "I came to this decision through a lot of thought. I didn't tell Kero or Yue. You three are the only ones I have told as you three are the most important people in my life."

Tomoyo held back tears that were threating to fall from her face. "I-I won't be able to make you any more costumes or film you again Sakura! Please stay here with us!" Both Syaoran and Eriol nodded their heads. "We agree. If Keroberos or Yue heard about this, they would be rather...Disappointed.

Sakura took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes. "Don't make this harder for me then it already is. Ever since I created the rainbow for Grandfather I've always felt that I could help him, and others, in similar ways you know?"

At that precise moment, Fujitaka and Touya alongside Yukito and Sonomi rounded the corner. All four of them had also heard what Sakura just said about her grandfather.

The camera crew for Tomoeda had also been with the four at Sonomi's company, trying to get their own experiences and thoughts on the matter, what they heard was nothing short of shocking. At the request of Sonomi, they began to film all 8 of them, while transmitting the film all across the world.

Sakura took in yet another deep breath, but, as she forced out her breath all 8 of them could tell it was a rather painful and sad breath. "I know I could stay if I wanted too. I just...I just don't really belong here anymore. I have used my magical abilites for a very long time now. I have prevented the world from forgetting the most precious thing in this world: Love. It is very much similar to what happened to Goku from that series on television. He had done everything he needed to and departed the world. It is my turn to do the same."

Syaoran blinked as his shock turned to angry confusion. "Goku is just an anime character! You can't be compairing yourself to someone who doesn't really exist!"

Sakura turned around to the clear and empty skies above Tomoeda. She opened her eyes and looked into the sky. "It really is beautiful won't you say? We have anything and everything open to us from this really majestic planet. Clow Reed told me years ago when I used my Return Card to go and see him that he felt like an autumn leaf that had, basically, run its course in life."

Eriol stepped forward a few steps quietly. "But Sakura, I am the reincarnation of Clow as I am sure you rememeber, why must you leave us? This isn't like you at all. Normally, you are a very happy go-lucky girl, you've proven time and time again that no matter what comes your way that you can always pick yourself up again. Remember? Fall down seven times, stand up eight?" Sakura nodded, yet, kept her gaze on the sky above her. "You don't need to do this. We can find another way!"

Sakura looked down. "There...There is no other way. This is my destiny Eriol. There is no going around it. I have to go through it. I am needed up there. I am not needed down here. After all, I will be taking my Sakura Card book with me, so you all have nothing to fear about what will happen to me. Just please allow me to complete my destiny."

Eriol looked down and sighed whereas Tomoyo alongside Syaoran kept, almost, shouting at her. "You're going to die if you do this! You will never be able to see anyone ever again! Do you really want that?"

Fujitaka looked at his daughter, then to the sky and smiled warmly. He walked up to Sakura from behind while everyone of the other 6 watched him. He stood on her left "Sakura."

Sakura looked to her dad. "Father?" Fujitaka looked down to his daughter as he kept his warm smile. "I understand." Sakura blinked. "You do?" Fujitaka nodded. "It is the most traditional thing of our country. It is an ancient tradition, however, it is still a well known and respected custom that only we have. Am I right in thinking that, that is what you are going to do?"

Sakura Kinomoto smiled at her dad and nodded. "Yes it is. I will miss everyone. I'm not going to be far away though. I am going to be here. Everyone will know when I am around, most likely because you all will probably sense me, you won't be able to see me though."

Touya with Yukito smiled the same that Fujitaka had. Fujitaka placed his hand gently on Sakura's right shoulder. "If it is something that you have put your mind to. Then I have no right to stop you. Please think of me when you leave. I will look up at the stars every night. I will be content in the knowledge that you are safe. Also that you are looking down on me. Keeping myself and the others safe. No matter what."

Sakura smiled as a lone tear fell down her face. "I will be watching over you Father. No matter what. I will keep a close eye on everyone. I will keep my eye on you Father. When you cross over, I will be, waiting to help you go to Heaven to where Mother is." Fujitaka nodded. "I look forward to it."

Sonomi suddenly knew what Fujitaka and Sakura had been talking about. She looked to her own daughter Tomoyo who was, near enough, crying her eyes out. She walked over to Tomoyo and pulled her daughter into a hug. "Tomoyo. I want you to listen to me." Tomoyo looked up at her mother. "Sakura has decided this on her own. No one has influenced her. This is something that she wants to do. We will always have her in our minds and our hearts as well."

Tomoyo held onto her mother tightly. "She's going to go to Heaven! I just know it!" All 12 of the people standing there, including the film crew, looked up as they heard someone clearing their throat.

Syaoran was gob-smacked. "K-Keroberos!" Kero nodded his head as he looked to Sakura who looked back to him. "Sakura. This is one very difficult decision. Do you want to go ahead with this?"

Before any of the 13 people could say anything, Eriol, walked forward and stood next to Sakura on her right. "She has said that she wishes to go through with this. We do not have any right to stop her. Her heart is set on this. To stop her now would only be harming her. I will admit, I am rather apprehensive about this, however I know that she will be alright. Remember your invincible spell Sakura? Would you care to say it for us again?"

"Please do." Yue alongside Eriol's two guardians landed in front of Sakura around 3 metres away. Sakura smiled as she closed her eyes. "I will definatly be alright." Within minutes Sakura was glowing softly white with a soft touch of pink surrounding her.

Sakura turned around and smiled at each and every one of them. She looked at Syaoran as he looked at her. His eyes held compassion, yet they also, held unease and sadness. Sakura walked towards him slowly. She stopped in front of him. "Syaoran." Syaoran looked up and sighed. "Sakura."

Sakura looked down. "I guess this is it." She whispered. "This is where I move on." Syaoran nodded his head slowly. "I am going to miss you Sakura. You don't even know how much."

Sakura looked up and they both locked eyes, Sapphire eyes onto Emerald ones, as they both gently hugged one another. "I will keep a close eye on you Syaoran. Please never think that I do not love you. I will always be here." As they pulled away she poked his chest lightly. "Right here. In your heart."

Sakura began to turn around but then looked at Syaoran again. "Here." She handed him a small locket on a chain. "I have always wanted to give you this. I just never had time to."

Syaoran pressed the button on the top of the locket and he smiled. It was a picture of himself and Sakura at Christmas. Tomoyo had taken the picture and Eriol had edited it to be smaller, so that it would fit in the locket, Syaoran could only guess.

Sakura took in another breath as she slowly turned around, walked forwards, then turned around. Every single person in Tomoeda had, either left their jobs, or left their school to wish Sakura goodbye.

Sakura Kinomoto held her right hand up. She began to wave at all of them. "Goodbye Everyone. Always remember me as your cherry blossom. I will never forget any one of you." She began to float into the sky thanks to the FLOAT card. She smiled a very warm smile.

Tomoyo ran forward and stood next to Eriol. "Goodbye Sakura!" Eriol shouted. Tomoyo took in as big a breath as she could. "Good luck Sakura!"

Everyone was either waving or smiling. Syaoran stepped forward so he was, literally, in the exact same place that Sakura had been standing in. His eyes were still locked onto her Emerald eyes.

Syaoran smiled although he was pretty much crying. "I love you Sakura. Now and always. Take care of yourself. If you ever need someone to talk to. I will always be here in Tomoeda."

Sakura's smile went even more heavenly as her whole body began to glow. They all heard a soft bell with a gentle Japanese flute. "I love you too Syaoran. Always and forever. Goodbye my lover. Goodbye"

With a small gentle light, so that they could see Sakura they all guessed, Sakura Kinomoto literally disappeared. She very slowly disappeared but she disappeared none the less.

When the sky returned to normal and everyone had processed the events of the day, they all looked to one another, they were thinking about how best to remember her.

Tomoyo suddenly clapped her hands. "This is, precisely, why I filmed Sakura while taking pictures of her! I created the Sakura memorial for this exact moment!"

Syaoran smiled at Tomoyo. "You really do think of everything to do with Sakura. You even helped her out millions of times! I can never thank you enough." Tomoyo smiled at him. "On the contrary Syaoran. I should be the one saying thank you too you. You always helped Sakura to have a smile on her face. Thank you for always helping her to regain her normal self. I'm sure she loves you so much that you will most likely never ever forget anything to do with her. Even when she had her haircut."

The Town Mayor smiled. "How about we all watch the Sakura Memorial? We can watch each event on its own! Every day until we have seen everything that our beloved cherry blossom did for us?" Everyone in the entire town cheered. "Alrighty then!" He looked to Tomoyo. "If you don't mind that is?"

Tomoyo smiled. "I would be more then happy to do so." Eriol looked to all four guardians. "Would all four of you like to live in my house that's being built here in Tomoeda?" They all nodded, then, all of their expressions went to inter-steller shock. Eriol had all his power back, meaning, he was once again the most powerful magician on Earth.

He walked towards Tomoyo. "I will watch it also. I assume we will have it on the television?" He asked the Mayor who nodded. Eriol looked to Syaoran. "If you would like, your entire family as well as yourself, Tomoyo and her's, the Kinomoto family also could like in my mansion?"

Syaoran looked both stunned and shocked at the same time. "W-W-Wait, when you used to say house, you normally meant mansion. What on Earth is a big house to you? Mr Mansion Man?" Eriol chuckled.

The Town Mayor laughed. "Its about finished now. Look at the amusement park. We built his, mansion, next to it."

As the 8 of them looked, Tomoyo nearly fainted, while Fujitaka blinked several times.

Syaoran was the first to speak. "That's not a mansion! That's a CASTLE!" He shouted as high as his lungs would go. They all looked back to Eriol. "Who the. How the heck did you manage to afford that in the first place!?"

Eriol started laughing. "I could have said magic, but then that would be unfair and a complete disregard for using magic properly. So, I asked a good friend of mine who, hooked me up with a rather nice job with a good wage. I can even run my mansion easily! I still have enough money to go shopping, go to England every so often, buy computer related items, run a nice car..." He pointed to his car not far away. It was now Touya's turn to shout. "That's not a car! Not even a nice one! Its a god-damn Austin Martin!" Tomoyo then, really did faint, much to the suprise of her mother.

Syaoran looked to him. "I want some of what you're on. It must be pretty strong to get you all this." He guestered to the Castle and then to the car. Eriol had tried to stop laughing, but nearly couldn't, as he held his abdomen with his hands. "I can always hook you up with my medical doctor..."

Yue then said the one thing that sent Eriol onto the floor laughing like there was no tomorrow. "More like happy pill man"

As Eriol's laugh could be heard, basically, all the way around the world...Yue chuckled for once in his life, making Kero look at him with shock, Yue noticing this looked to his brother. "What?" Kero shook his head. "Nothing. It's just... I've never seen you chuckle before...You should do that more often." He smirked, winding his brother up while Ruby had done the same thing, getting the same reaction from Spinel.

As the celebration for Sakura Kinomoto got into full swing, while Eriol attempted to lift himself off of the ground, Sakura herself was floating in the clouds high above all of them.

Her mother Nadeshiko Kinomoto looked to her daughter. "That's strange, you don't seem to have, a halo or anything." Sakura smiled. "You could say the one thing that I always used to say."

Nadeshiko tilted her head confused. "What did you used to say?"

Sakura winked at her mother while turning her gaze back to the happy town of Tomoeda beneath them.

"Magic"

[Hope you all liked! Rather cheeky of Sakura though right? Monster... "I am not a monster!" Oh whoops, must have said the wrong thing, yet again]


End file.
